


Do something

by MoMA_Bee



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha/Omega, Anal Beads, Fanart, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Newt, Omega Verse, 圖文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMA_Bee/pseuds/MoMA_Bee
Summary: 這是一個關於奇獸學家如何馴服美國安全部長褲子裡(?凶猛巨獸的故事





	

**Author's Note:**

> Art by MoMA!Bee  
> Tumblr:http://edie-bee.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art  
> Plurk:https://www.plurk.com/Giovanni330
> 
> Story by 羅蘿  
> Plurk:https://www.plurk.com/luoluo0602

※Graves/Newt，家長組。  
※或許OOC，R18純燉肉無劇情。  
※3TAG：高潮延遲/anal bead/合奸。  
   
                                                   
  
  
  


房裡因昏澄的燈光顯得有些暈黃，他悄悄地將門打開，走進那唯一的大床邊。床上的人規規矩矩地裹著被單熟睡著，淺淺的呼吸無不表示他正在入夢。

輕撫對方的臉頰，眼下的黑素是記憶著前幾日的忙碌，雖有告誡過對方要有充足的睡眠，但可惜的是，他只要碰上關於奇獸的事情，總是如此地充滿活力，偶爾還會三天不睡只為了去地下道找尋一隻奇獸。

對於他這一點，他又愛又恨，但偏偏又無可奈何，記使不願對方如此勞累，可他明白，這是他的一切，而他也不忍心剝奪。

在他有些龜裂的唇烙下一吻，為了不讓他醒來，他輕輕地拉開被單，準備與他一同進入夢鄉，擁有個美夢，就在他想著明天該帶他去哪兒找他打聽到的奇獸時，他被掀開的畫面刺激的瞬間楞住。

他的愛人身上只穿了件袍子，因睡姿的關係有些往上卷，而他也看到下面並未穿著任何的衣物，白皙修長的雙腿造成了視覺上的刺激，隱約地看後股間有什麼，他輕輕地抬起一條腿，就著房間裡昏暗的燈光檢視著，他才發現，床上有幾顆圓型的物體，同時他也發現，他的愛人的後穴也有著相同的東西。

看到這番場景，他先是輕笑，原先想讓他的愛人好好休息幾日再好好討回之前被冷落幾晚的代價，看來他是不需要再多等了。

他伸出手將那快掉出的物體取出，上面已沾滿了液體，他將珠子放在一旁，他將身上的衣物褪去，將愛人的雙腿張開，他將手指往裡探了探，意外的發現裏頭還有相同的東西，也察覺到已經做好了擴張，若是直接進去，那些不知道還有多少的珠子可能會進去的更深，於是乎，他決定先吻醒他的伴侶。湊了上前，親吻著他的唇，惡劣地啃咬著下唇，趁著他熟睡之際，更是將舌頂進，不斷地親吻著，直至對方的呼吸逐漸加重。

「……Percy？」

「你醒了，今天怎麼這麼體貼做了這些準備？」瞧見伴侶已經醒了過來，Graves親了親還有些迷濛的眼。

聞言，還睡眼惺聳的Newt被他的問題問得整個人都回神，想起自己在睡前做的事情，也不由臉上一陣紅，囁囁嚅嚅想為自己解釋，可看到Graves似笑非笑的表情後，自暴自棄地摀住臉不願多說。

「手拿開，讓我吻你，Newt。」拉開他的手，帶著安慰性質地親吻著，「放了多少，恩？」

「全、全部……」被吻的舒服，Newt也逐漸放鬆。

「自己弄出來？不然我怎麼進去？」從唇離去，往下親吻著，逐一留下艷紅的記號，Graves更是在胸前停留，不斷地褻玩著胸前的兩點。

「你這樣不顧我的意願……是強暴……」

「不，我們這是合姦，況且是你先引誘我的。」說完，伸手套弄著Newt已經挺立的下身，「你瞧，你這兒都起來了。」

「不、唔……要說……」快感不斷地侵襲著他的神經，嘴裡呻吟不斷，想要射精的慾望也越來越強，就在他快要射的時候，馬眼被惡質地擋住，同時被緊握的陰莖也收緊，讓他又是疼又是爽。

「你放開……」Newt有些委屈，不明白為何不讓他射精。

「快些弄出來，親愛的。我想你這裡也很想要了吧？況且，現在就射了，等等你肯定吃不消的。」聽見他調笑的話語，Newt有些後悔自己為何要一時腦熱，為了彌補這幾天沒陪伴他而做出這種事情。

可再怎麼後悔，也於事無補，明白對方的個性，如果他不照做，吃苦的依舊是自己，那倒不如順著對方，也好受些。

忍著羞恥心，將那體內的東西排出，儘管閉上雙眼，他還是能感受到對方灼熱的視線，無法否認，即使是如此羞恥的事情，也因對方火熱的視線讓他也產生更多的快感。

「……唔、沒了……」

「乖孩子。」安撫地親了親已經泛淚的眼，扶著自己的陰莖抵在尚在收縮的後穴，輕輕磨蹭著。

「明天還出去嗎？」他問。

「不、不了……」環繞著對方的勃頸，他能感受到對方已經勃起的陰莖，雖然他們已有性愛的經驗，可每次被進入時，他總是有些地難受，Graves的陰莖相比起他來有些地粗大，儘管有做好事先準備，初始進入時，還是有些脹得難受，這讓他對接下來的事情有些期待也有些地緊張。

「進去了，嗯？」

「恩……」感受到對方的進入，火熱的陰莖慢慢地挺進，待到全根進入後，能感覺到一陣滿脹感，Graves並沒有立刻挺動，而是待他適應，同時也不斷地撫慰著Newt，另一手也套弄著有些疲軟的陰莖。

「可、可以了，Percy。」

看著對方羞澀的表情，有種想立刻操哭他的念頭，可又想到前幾日他為了奇獸到處奔波，又不捨如此折騰他，於是乎，他決定這一次要溫柔些，不要讓他的愛人過於疲累。  
Graves邊親吻邊輕輕地抽動，Newt的後穴緊緊地吸咬著他，即使被他們做了許多次，這裡依舊緊緻無比。

「唔……」Newt發出愉悅地呻吟，如同小獸班地緊抱著Graves，在他的耳邊喘息著。

陰莖溫地操弄著，驀然感受到這樣溫柔的操幹，Newt全身心都放鬆了下來，整個人被操得既舒服又爽快。

不似以往激烈的性愛，這次Graves顧及著對方的身體，溫柔的操弄著，顯得持久溫情，兩人不時地交換親吻著，對於這次久違的性愛都非常地投入其中。  
直到感覺快要射精時，Graves才猛地加重，操得又深又急，每一次地挺進都像是要將陰莖狠狠地插入，囊袋都恨不得也跟著塞進去，每次的抽出操進，都會打在嬌嫩的臀肉上，  
Graves發狠似地操著，即使他們做了很多次，可偏偏卻覺得不夠似地，他的Newt太甜美了，讓人愛不釋手，沉溺於性愛之中的Newt更是性感地讓人無法克制。

「唔、Percy……太快了、Percy……」強烈的快感從交合處蔓延至全身，Newt挺了挺臀部，將自己送往Graves下身，讓對方能夠深入。

Newt的呻吟不斷，隨著Graves的操弄，前面的陰莖已經之撐不住，在被狠狠地操幹之中直接被操射了。

射精之後，Newt整個人都癱軟下來，不斷地喘氣，後穴無意識地收縮，Graves被他夾的舒爽不已，又操了數十下，陰莖一漲，盡根沒入後穴，狠狠地在裡頭射精。

這次的射精量多時間也長，足足攢了十多天的量，此刻全部灌進Newt的後穴裡。他吻了吻Newt汗濕的臉，饜足地抱著有些昏昏欲睡的Newt起身，為他清洗。如若不是對方身體不允許，他肯定會再來一次的。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Free Talk//  
我居然掉進家長組！第一篇肉居然還是獻給他們！玩具什麼的因為有魔法無奇不有你們懂得。感謝MoMaBee與我一起合作完成這次的無料，雖然也只是份簡單的推廣無料XDDD───2016/12 羅蘿  
Plurk：luoluo0602  
Free Talk//  
大家好我是在家長組坑底燃燒的MoMa!Bee！感謝羅羅被我成功推坑！還寫出這麼美味的abo肉肉我幸福喔喔喔。外表軟萌但是內心堅強的Newt跟剛被強哥？玩到破破碎碎的Graves在一起真是色色又治癒，大家快ㄘ我們的安利啦！！！  
───2016/12 MoMa!Bee  
Plurk：Giovanni330


End file.
